Discovery
by sully vann
Summary: Louis decides the chair has one thing missing.


Discovery  
  
Louis/Tawny  
  
PG-13  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Even Stevens story, and I haven't seen the movie past the kitchen scene where Bean comes in, so please, feedback is welcomed AND needed!  
  
Summary: Louis decides the chair has one thing missing.  
  
***  
  
"So you're really going to stay in that chair all summer?"  
  
"Yeah, man, watch this!"  
  
Tawny sighed inwardly as Louis pushed another button on the chair from hell and Tom and Twitty laughed.  
  
Tawny knew all about Louis's plans to stay in that chair all summer, he'd been planning and constructing it since LAST summer. Tawny also knew that she could be the only way to get him and his couch-potato-self out and about before school started in September.  
  
Tawny smiled again as Louis showed them another amazing trick the chair could do.  
  
Louis wasn't what she ever thought she'd want in a boyfriend. She never, ever thought that she would end up with LOUIS.  
  
But she loved him, and as much as he loved that chair, Tawny knew from the look in his eyes that he loved her too.  
  
That's why she was going to save his summer---or at least hers, which she planned on spending with her new boyfriend.  
  
*  
  
"What's on?" Tawny asked as she pulled up a lawn chair next to Louis in the near-twilight.  
  
"Well, let's see---" Louis smirked as he flicked on an overhead lamp and a TV Guide was produced from somewhere within that chair.  
  
"We've got soaps, prime time, teen angst on the WB---" Louis said, stopping to take a sip from the can an artificial hand was holding out to him.  
  
"So." Tawny said, more like a statement than anything else. "You really plan on sitting here all---summer---long?" She asked as she slipped her hand over Louis's.  
  
"Well---uhm---" Louis struggled. A girl had never been a part of his summertime plans. He was going to lounge and be the epitome of Louis all summer.  
  
"Look, Gone with the Wind!" Tawny cried, looking for controller to Louis's TV.  
  
"Nice try, Tawny." Louis grinned, producing the remote from virtually nowhere. "Boring me to tears isn't going to get me out of this chair." Louis chuckled as he flicked through the channels.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this, Louis." Tawny sighed, looking at the curly-headed boy.  
  
"Do what?" Louis half-asked as he turned to Tawny and she caught his lips with hers, adding just a little pressure for a few seconds before pulling away.  
  
"That---uhm---" Louis stuttered as Tawny picked up her lawn chair an moved it away from Louis's mouth's reach by mere centimeters.  
  
"Pretty good, right?" Tawny grinned as she settled back into her chair.  
  
"Yea---yeah." Louis smiled. "Why---why don't we try again?" Louis asked, indicating that Tawny should move back to where she was.  
  
"Uh-uh." Tawny said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" Louis asked, quickly breathing into his hand and sniffing.  
  
"You can come to me." Tawny smiled as she crossed her legs, angled her body towards Louis and pulled out a tube of lip gloss.  
  
"Tawny!" Louis whined as she began applying her lip gloss slowly.  
  
Louis's senses were on auto-drive. He might not be the most smooth guy in the world, but he definitely knew that lip gloss and girls were very, very good.  
  
Tawny smiled even broader as she re-capped her lip gloss. She glanced at Louis an could practically see his internal battle between Louis-ness and--- well---herself.  
  
Tawny felt a little regret about using her 'feminine charms' to get Louis off his butt, but then again, she knew she had it, and for once, she was going to flaunt it.  
  
Tawny turned to look at Louis at the same time he turned to look at her again. He sighed and got up and walked over to Tawny.  
  
"I bet we can watch TV in the house." Louis said.  
  
"Like---the Discovery Channel?" Tawny asked, grinning as she stood.  
  
"Why would we---oh!" Louis nodded sheepishly as the couple's hands intertwined and they began to make their way to the house.  
  
-end 


End file.
